<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kneel by Heaevens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680068">Kneel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaevens/pseuds/Heaevens'>Heaevens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Courtship, Diavolo is a manipulative bitch, Implied sub Leviathan, Levi gets his brains fucked out, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Imbalance, flustered levi, implied Dom Diavolo, implied sadistic Diavolo, not exactly an agreed affair but you know, virgin levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaevens/pseuds/Heaevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was getting hot. The clock ticked midnight.</p><p>Mating season was in.</p><p>Diavolo’s lips curled.</p><p>‘Good boy.’ </p><p>Levi’s spine shuddered, feeling already familiar heat spreading through his body.</p><p>Alas, Levi’s game would have to be postponed for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyomi_272/gifts">Hyomi_272</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another writing comm! Thank you Hyomi&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ah, the woes of Levi’s life— gamer by day, a powerful demon on occasion; Diavolo’s new whore at night. He bites his lip in a fruitless effort to contain the embarrassing gasps that threaten to spill out of his lips at another well-placed touch of Diavolo’s fingers inside him. His face is red, redder than the curtains adorning the windows, redder than the soft linens scrunched under his fists, redder than the spurts of color of Diavolo’s hair, and so hot pinned beneath the weight of the Demon Lord’s molten gold gaze.</p><p>Diavolo chuckles above him, a rumble that extends to Levi’s core and that aided by the new shift of angle of those digits shakes his body and further crumbles his walls; he can’t help the resulting moan, muffled as it is behind his hand. His tail twitches non-stop, he had long lost the grip of control over his demon features, horns protruding from his head, his tongue long and serpentine and his claws ripping and marking indents on the cushions above his head.</p><p>He feels... odd. Weird, as if he was hanging on a cloud, far above the sky, above the Heavens, the place he once called home, so far away; he presumes it to be Diavolo’s influence that makes him feel so dizzy, the point where their skin meets so electrifying to his nerves, and so tethering at the same time. Levi cannot bring himself to look directly at him, Diavolo’s gaze too intense for his poor weak heart to handle.</p><p>A hand caresses his inner thigh, so gentle in his ministrations— big enough to press and cover the span of meat. Levi’s dicks twitch in interest.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Diavolo asks, as gentle as the wind sneaking through the window left ajar, arousing goosebumps in Levi’s skin.</p><p>“Fine,” he slurs through the impromptu muzzle of his hand. He still doesn’t look up, eyes caught in the dimming light of the moon outside.</p><p>“Only fine?” Diavolo raises a carefully trimmed eyebrow. “I must be doing something wrong then.”</p><p>“A-ah, no, no! It’s—“ He bit his tongue to stop from saying fine again. “I.” He heaved a breath, muffling his whine when all movement ceased. “It’s good.”</p><p>“Leviathan, I was joking.”</p><p>“A-ah?”</p><p>Diavolo sighs. “You are very tense. I hoped it would lighten the mood a bit.”</p><p>Oh, fuck. He messed up again.</p><p>“No!” Diavolo looks startled at the outburst, Levi’s cheeks redden further. “I’m sorry, I...” His legs squirm on the bed, uneasy and embarrassment swirling around his stomach. </p><p>Diavolo gently places his hands on each leg, snuggling forward and closer, looming big and tall above Levi; it is intoxicating, both the smell and the curve of those lips. Levi has to make a double-take, just to make sure this is real and not a dream— a very wet dream.</p><p>“You?” Diavolo coaxes, so close to him, the movement of his lips hypnotizing the water demon.</p><p>“I...” Leviathan blinks, eyes skimming around and back to Diavolo’s eyes, nerves aflame at being the sole focus of them. “Well.” A burst of nervous laughter making its way out. He wets his lips, and Diavolo follows the movement closely. “This is. Uh. My first time....”</p><p>Diavolo blinks slowly.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that last part,” he shifts ever close, and Levi almost shrieks when he feels something hot and hard pressing on his rear. “Would you be so kind to repeat?”</p><p>“Uh.” Levi’s eyelashes flutters. He might die. “This is—“ Diavolo ever so carefully spreads apart his hips, the darkness of his eyes growing deeper. Levi swallows; he feels as if he was being devoured by them.</p><p>“Hm?” Something pokes at Levi’s entrance.</p><p>“Lord Diavolo—“ it leaves both in a plea of mercy and help. Diavolo smiles at him, apparently gentle at first. The smile of a wolf.</p><p>“Nothing of that,” he replies. Levi sucks in a breath when he feels the tip breach in. “No titles today, nor the next seven days.”</p><p>“A-ah. Okay.”</p><p>Diavolo grunts, slowly burying himself inside Levi’s heat, the latter opting to close his eyes in the face of the assault of overwhelming sensations. Leviathan can’t help whimper when it keeps on pressing deeper and deeper, reaching places he had never been able to; even now he struggled to breathe through it, feeling as if he were already at his limit while the reality was that Diavolo was not even halfway in.</p><p>“F-full...” Levi croaks out. His hands dig on the cushions above him, his tail curls around Diavolo’s arms, the ball of his feet drag on the bed.</p><p>Diavolo catches his wrists, places them on his shoulders to Levi’s confusion. “You will leave us with no place to sleep at this rate,” he jokes.</p><p>“S-sorry.”</p><p>Diavolo’s smile is everything but chastising, finding amusement and pleasure in Levi’s shyness. “Very well. No more apologizing from now on.”</p><p>“Sorr— mgh!” The first thrust leaves him breathless, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Diavolo’s hands —big, warm— grabs his waist, manhandles him easily, keeps Levi at his mercy. The next thrust makes stars bloom behind Levi’s eyelids.</p><p>“Good boy,” the praise uttered right beside Levi’s ear sparks heat on his lower stomach, and he can’t help the fluttering of his walls around Diavolo’s girth.</p><p>It is a gentle pace, adorned with quiet praises, electrifying touches, and heavy promises; it coax Levi’s first orgasm out, only one of many more to come in the next week, and through it all Diavolo remains gentle, kissing Levi’s temple, grazing around his pouch.</p><p>The spell broke when Diavolo leaned down, voice like gravel whispering, “hold on to the bed frame.”</p><p>Levi’s slow mind followed the command, placing both hands against the wood. Without any preamble, Diavolo leaned back, the palm of his hands now digging forcefully into Levi’s thighs; he pulls back, and slams right in brutally. Levi sucks in a breath, then the damn breaks— he moans shamelessly, the pace rough, fast, rattling the bed frames, and feeling so, so sensitive. So overwhelmed.</p><p>His mind is late to catch up, it’s too much, too soon; he tries to bed, to appeal to the demon above him, but it all ends up in unintelligible blabbering.</p><p>He comes again, to his utter dismay, so intense that he almost passes out, black creeping through the corners of his eyes. He stutters a breath, mumbles Diavolo’s name, and the rigidness of his spine gives, collapsing on the sheets. It seems an eternity before Diavolo finally comes, deep inside him, quiet, the suggestion of a bite right above his collarbone, and the imprints of his hands red and blooming on his thighs— by then, Levi’s mind is mushy, his body like jello. His lids feel heavy, but beneath it all, he can feel the pulse of heat surging again.</p><p>Diavolo blinks to regain focus, then pulls out, collapsing above Levi and burying his nose in the crook of Levi’s neck, nuzzling and taking more of that enticing scent. Levi whines; leans his head back to offer more skin, to which Diavolo rewards it with little nips here and there.</p><p>No, he was not going to mark him yet, he surmises, looking down at all the white expanse of skin. He would wait until the last moment, until all vastness of meat was thoroughly red and welling in bruises, bearing his seal— then he would bite him, and would seal them off together for the upcoming seasons.</p><p>His erection pulses hot, filling again. He rises on his forearms, lazily rolling his shoulder blades— he knows the sight he makes is alluring, knows how Levi’s eyes are glued to the rippling of his abs and the v that lead down to his swelling shaft.</p><p>He smiles at him, gentle —ravenous—, and for the first time that evening, he leans down to kiss Levi’s cherry lips.</p><p>Six more days to go, then.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Levi could still vividly recall how the courtship went, truly a surprising affair in it all; it was lingering eyes at first, so intense and fiery it made him squirm and avoid them. It had been years since the envy demon had directly talked to the Demon Lord, centuries since his retirement and his phasing as a stay-at-home demon.</p><p>Even then, their conversations weren’t that meaningful, small talk and reports conveyed most of the topics they talked about, leaving the rest to Lucifer’s capable hands.</p><p>And what was his surprise when one day Diavolo himself decided to approach him, touching his shoulder and startling the poor demon into dropping the pile of books he had been so arduously carrying. Levi almost pivoted to smack who he had thought to be one of his brother’s, only to find the Prince’s apologetic smile, and all thoughts of revenge flew out of his smile as he dutifully apologized at the none too gentle string of curses thrown at him.</p><p>How odd he found it at the time when he crouched to gather the pile of books strewn through the corridor, lamenting Satan’s scolding already at the state some of them had been left, when their fingers grazed, not purposeful he thought at the time, and Lord Diavolo invited him for tea at the Castle next evening.</p><p>And Levi couldn’t bring himself to say now, because how were you going to reject what was essentially your ruler and king?</p><p>So he said yes, thinking nothing of the gesture, books gathered again, and merrily on his way with the promise of tea time and pastries on his mind.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
But then tea time turning into small tokens found at the first hour of the morning outside of his door; small tokens soon became lavish gifts, everything that Levi had wished for —even the things he hadn’t mentioned that afternoon— were easily found laying just outside his door.</p><p>Lucifer frowned, suspicious, wary of Diavolo’s intentions and so close to the mating season.</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about,” he laughed deprecatingly. “There is no way he would want to spend it with me.”</p><p>Lucifer, lips pursed tight and arms crossed on his chest, shook his head. “Just be careful.”</p><p>And Levi went with his day-to-day life, counting the minutes and the hours until the lockdown began and he could finally have an excuse to spent the days lazily in his bedroom, catching up on shows and games and finally getting to spend time on himself.</p><p>It would be a lie to say he didn’t feel the slightest tint of jealousy whenever he heard of couples making arrangements to spend their time together for a week— the envy was always there, thrumming beneath his veins, but ultimately, he didn’t care.</p><p>The only person he would have wanted to spend it with was now far away, so he was left to take care of himself on his own.</p><p>“Yo,” Mammon greeted him one morning, throwing an arm around his neck, “is the Demon Lord really coming after your ass?”</p><p>Levi stuttered. “Mammon!” As if realizing himself, he looked around to see if anyone heard anything. “No, he is not,” he gritted through his teeth. “He is just being nice, would you please knock it off? You are the fourth person this week.” He shook Mammon’s arm off, walking faster ahead.</p><p>“Huh,” Mammon deadpanned. “You are so clueless, my cute little brother...”</p><p>Levi shook his head. Nope, not falling for that. He was not giving into that idea.</p><p>And so he tried to think nothing when he was summoned to the palace on the eve of the mating season, lead by Barbatos through long and quiet corridors to what was Diavolo’s personal chambers; thought nothing at finding him without his full attire, just a button shirt with the sleeves riddled up his elbows, showing strong arms, nor thought nothing at the way he was poised on his armchair, legs crossed, fingers intertwined on his lap, lazily resting on it, and a disarming smile so charming.</p><p>Thought nothing when Diavolo asked, ‘will you spend the mating season with me?’ To which Leviathan replied with a breathless, ‘yes.’</p><p>Still thought nothing when Diavolo motioned him forward with a simple gesture of a finger, mind blank when he commanded, ‘kneel’, to which Leviathan acquiesced, knees hitting the ground with a soft thud.</p><p>Diavolo’s touch pulled him forward like a magnet, clawed hand taking Levi’s chin in hand, forcing them to meet each other.</p><p>The room was getting hot. The clock ticked midnight.</p><p>Mating season was in.</p><p>Diavolo’s lips curled.</p><p>‘Good boy.’ </p><p>Levi’s spine shuddered, feeling already familiar heat spreading through his body.</p><p>Huh, perhaps he should have heeded Lucifer’s warnings.</p><p>Alas, Levi’s games would have to be postponed for a while.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>God I never stopped to consider Diavolo as a sugar daddy for Levi but ngghh lowkey shipping them now 😩</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>